Użytkownik:Rochi'Octavija/BrudnoWpis
DZIZAS DOŚĆ KIEDY TY TO WSZYSTKO ZROBISZ LENIWA BUŁO?! Spis Braku treści *Anne-Marie. *Veasna. *Monifa. *Alesia. *Eglantine. *Kagami. *Nyambura. *Thaola. 'Anna Maria' Anne-Marie Charbonneau - Duch dziewczyny pochodzący z Francji. Zmarła na skutek wykrwawienia. Wspominanie o przeszłości, działa na Anne-Marie niczym czerwona płachta na byka. Ceni sobie prywatność i stara się by inni wiedzieli o niej jak najmniej. Mało rozmowna i trzymająca się w cieniu. Nie zależy jej na utrzymywaniu dobrych relacji z innymi, albowiem nie raz rozczarowała się bliskimi. Zwykle jest niesamowicie cicha. To typ osoby, która jest nieco dwulicowa. Głównie datego że nierzadko zdarza się jej mówić coś co jest niezgodne z tym co czuje lub myśli. Osobowość Anne-Marie to cicha i powściągliwa osoba na której twarzy rzadko kiedy pojawia się uśmiech. Wygląd Anne-Marie jest niską dewczyną o bladej cerze i wysoko upiętych włosach orzechowej barwy. Tęczówki dziewczyny mają różaną barwę zaś brwi ciemnoszarą. Anne-Marie ma bardzo kościstą budowę ciała i drobne, wiecznie zmarznięte dłonie. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' Nieznane są losy dalszej rodziny Anne-Marie. 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' Anne-Marie obecnie nie posiada zwierząt. W dzieciństwie w domu dziewczyny gościł kot perski imieniem Snowball. Zainteresowania 'Malowanie na szkle' Anne-Marie za życka nie interesowała się sztuką. Malowanie na szkle odkryła dopiero po śmierci. CDN 'Koty' Dziewczyna praktycznie od małego uwielbia te zwierzęta, lecz nie jest w stanie stwierdzić konkretnie dlaczego. Zdolności *'Przenikalność' - Będąc duchem Anne-Marie potrafi przenikać przez przedmioty stałe. *'Przenoszenie się między szkłem' - Szkło jest swego rodzaju "przekaźnikiem", "portalem" dla Anne-Marie. Dzięki lustrom czy witrynom, duch może przenosić się w różne miejsca na świecie, między punktem A do punktu B. *'Nieśmiertelność' - Jako że Anne-Marie jest duchem, nie można jej zabić ponownie. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Kreacjach z motywem witrażu. *Wysoko spiętych włosach. *Zmęczonym wyrazie twarzy. Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka' - Annie. *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - *'Nie rusza się bez' - *'Najbardziej lubi' - *'...A najmniej' - *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - *'Ciekawostka' - Wystąpienia *Brakm Ciekawostki *Derived from a diminutive form of French charbon "charcoal", a nickname for a person with black hair or a dark complexion. *Urodziny obchodzi 13 Lutego. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|300pxDuch – w folklorze ludowym i według spirytystów ludzka istota, żyjąca po śmierci fizycznej ciała człowieka, bytująca w świecie pozamaterialnym. Zgodnie z doktryną spirytyzmu duchy żyją w świecie niewidzialnym, znajdującym się poza czasoprzestrzenią świata materialnego; w innym wymiarze bytowania są wszędzie, przesyłają komunikaty za pośrednictwem mediów lub bezpośrednio. Według tej koncepcji duch i dusza są synonimami. Duchy mają się manifestować przez osobę żyjącą (medium), zmieniając jej wygląd (transfiguracja) i wagę dzięki mieszaniu fluidów, lub przemawiając i wykonując inne czynności za pośrednictwem medium. Ponadto mają się komunikować w sposób widzialny poprzez dźwięki, dotyk, hałas, zapach, poruszanie przedmiotów, pismo, rysunek, muzykę itp. Miejsce pochodzenia Francja, Republika Francuska – państwo, którego część metropolitarna znajduje się w Europie Zachodniej, posiadające także zamorskie terytoria na innych kontynentach. Francja metropolitarna rozciąga się od Morza Śródziemnego na południu do kanału La Manche i Morza Północnego na północy, oraz od Renu na wschodzie do Zatoki Biskajskiej na zachodzie. Francuzi często nazywają swój kraj l’Hexagone (sześciokąt) – pochodzi to od kształtu Francji metropolitarnej. Galeria Anne-Marie koncept szkic twarzy.jpg Anne-Marie koncept.jpg Anne-Marie ID.jpg Anne-Marie skullette.jpg Anne-Marie witraż.jpg Meta timeline *'??' - 'Gwiazda' Veasna "Dara" Soun - Siedemnastoletnia żywiołaczka ognia pochodząca z Kambodży. Osobowość Veasna przeczy stereotypowi narwanego żywiołaka ognia o mocnym temperamencie. Jest spokojna i ma stalowe nerwy. CDN Dziewczyna posiada wrodzoną wrażliwość. Emocje innych się przed nią nie ukryją, potrafi wyczytać czyjś nastrój z twarzy a swoje własne emocje Odczuwa bardzo mocno i wiele rzeczy przeżywa za bardzo. Jej nastrój potrafi bardzo szybko ulec zmianie. Jednocześnie będąc melancholikiem jej emocje ograniczają się zazwyczaj do smutku, zamyślenia. Odczuwa swego rodzaju pustkę za czymś czego nie posiada, ale sama nie jest w stanie określić czego jej brakuje. Dziewczynę trudno zadowolić. Ma dość niskie poczucie własnej wartości i nie waże ile osób powie jej że to co robi nie jest złe, ona w sobie będzie szukać problemu. Wygląd Veasna jest niską dziewczyną o chudej sylwetce, umięśnionych ramionach i sporym dekolcie. Skóra żywiołaczki ma karmelowy odcień. Rysy twarzy dziewczyny są charakterystyczne dla rodowitych mieszkanek regionów Kambodży, ma małe, czarne, cienkie "skośne" brwi i azjatycką aparycję oczu. Usta dziewczyny są pełne i "zbite" przypominają kształtem serce. Na lewym policzku znajduje się czarny pieprzyk. Tęczówki Veasny są ciemno czarne. Ma naturalnie grube i ciemne rzęsy. Relacje 'Rodzina' Veasna jest córką pary żywiołaków ognia. Rodzina dziewczyny, chociaż biedna może pozwolić sobie na w miarę godne warunki mieszkalne. Dziewczyna jest jedynaczką. Jej rodzina utrzymuje się głównie z uprawy ryżu oraz handlu z większymi firmami przetwórczymi. 'Dalsza rodzina' W Straszyceum dziewczyna znalazła się dzięki swojemu wujkowi, bratu matki, który wiele lat temu porzucił rodzinną hodowlę na rzecz bardziej świetlanej przyszłości w Ameryce. Szczęśliwie dla mężczyzny, odniósł sukces w branży odzieżowej. Veasna obecnie zamieszkuje w domu wujka na przedmieściach Salem, około godzinę drogi do liceum. 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania 'Taniec' 'Kulinaria' Veasna ma dobrą rękę do przygotowywania posiłków oraz wyczucie smaku. Tak przynajmniej twierdzą jej krewni. CDN Zdolności *'Manipulacja i kontrola ognia' - Dziewczyna potrafi manipulować ogniem w jego czystej postaci oraz kontrolować go wg. Własnych celów. *'Odporność na ogień' - Będąc żywiołakiem ognia Veasna jest całkowicie odporna na jego destrukcyjne działanie. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Zamyślonym wyrazie twarzy. *Nie robi sobie makijażu, ponieważ nie ma na to ani czasu ani pieniędzy. Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka' - Dara. *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - "Nie jestem smutna. Jestem zamyślona" *'Nie rusza się bez' - *'Najbardziej lubi' - *'...A najmniej' - *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - *'Ciekawostka' - Na rodzinnych polach uprawnych, dziewczyna nie rozstawała się z dość charakterystyczną "chińską" czapeczką. Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Nazwisko postaci oznacza "ogród" w języku Khmer. *Imię postaci oznacza "opportunity, good fortune, fate" in Khmer. (Imię) *Ksywka "Dara" jest prawdziwym imieniem i oznacza "gwiazda" w j. Khmer oraz sanskrycie. *Postać pierwotnie nosiła imię "Intan Bunnag" i była z Indonezji. *Mimo bycia żywiołakiem ognia, woda nie robi na dziewczynie żadnego wrażenia. Między innymi dzięki obecności tej cechy, jej rodzina mogła bezpiecznie obcować z mokradłami wymaganymi do hodowania ryżu. *Jej basic został lekko zainspirowany strojem "Kesor" z gry "MissFashion", który z kolei jest inspirowany tradycyjnymi kreacjami z regionów Kambodży. *By kreacja w niemal 100% przypominała te tradycyjne, w pierwszym basicu, żywiołaczka powinna mieć wokół bioder związany szeroki pas materiału lecz zrezygnowałam z niego by strój nie przypominał zbytnio modelu z gry. *Bardzo nie lubi ostrych dań ponieważ częato ma po nich nieprzyjemności związane z układem pokarmowym min. Zgagę. *Ma kompleks i myśli że są za duże i faceci tylko na to lecą a przez to jest brana za pustą Barbie z wypchanym sylikonem dekoltem a tak ma po prostu w genach. Biografia skrócona Vesana urodziła się w Kambodzy, w dość biednej rodzinie która zajmowała się uprawą pól ryżowych. Jej ojciec niemal całe djie spędzał w polu a matka zajmowała się handlem na targu by zdobyć pieniądze na żywność, gdyż środki z upraw nie były satysfakcjonujące. CDN Klasyczny potwór left|220px Żywiołak to rodzaj mitycznego potwora występującego w kinematyce i literaturze. Powiązane są one z konkretnymi żywiołami. Żywiołakiem najczęściej jest duch, który jest ucieleśnieniem jednego z żywiołów: ognia (pod postacią ciepła), ziemi (stałości), woda (płynu) i powietrza (gazu). Posiadają oni nadprzyrodzone moce i są zazwyczaj niewidoczni dla zwykłych ludzi. Najczęściej żyją wśród drzew, zbiorników wodnych, dużych plantacji roślin, torfowisk, gór oraz złóż minerałów. W XVI wieku, alchemik Paracelsus pogrupował żywiołaki na cztery grupy – Żywiołaki ognia (salamandry), Żywiołaki wody (ondyny), Żywiołaki ziemi (gnomy) oraz Żywiołaki powietrza (sylfy). Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|300px|leftKambodża, Królestwo Kambodży (khm. ព្រះរាជាណាចក្រកម្ពុជា, trl. Kâmpǔchéa, Preăhréachéanachâkr Kâmpǔchéa, w latach 1976–1989 Kampucza) – państwo w południowo-wschodniej Azji, na Półwyspie Indochińskim, nad Zatoką Tajlandzką. Graniczy od zachodu i północy z Tajlandią (długość granicy – 803 km), od północy z Laosem (541 km), a od wschodu z Wietnamem (930 km). Kambodża położona jest między 10°50' a 15°00'N oraz 102°50' a 107°50'E. 75% powierzchni kraju zajmuje równinna, aluwialna Nizina Mekongu, wypełniająca młode zapadlisko tektoniczne osadami czwartorzędowymi. Przez jej wschodnią część przepływa główna rzeka kraju Mekong, a w zachodniej części leży rozległe jezioro Tonle Sap (2,7-16 tys. km²). Na południowy wschód od równiny leży wierzchołek delty Mekongu, rozciągającej się na terytorium Wietnamu w kierunku Morza Południowochińskiego. Galeria Intan twarz koncept szkic.jpg|Koncept. Veasna obecnie szkic.jpg Veasna ID1.jpg Veasna Basic szkic.jpg Veasna skullette.jpg Veasna ID2.jpg|Drugi strój basicowy mniej...hmm...tradycyjny? Veasna w czapce szkic.jpg Meta timeline *'31.10.18' - Rochi ujawni istnienie postaci pod pierwszym imieniem. *'01.11.18' - Rochi zastrzega sobie Vesana Soun, grafikę związaną z postacią i tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Monifa' Monifa Afolayan - Osobowość Wygląd Monifa jest wysoką i umięśnioną nastolatką o kawowej cerze i grubych, czarnych włosach. Jej tęczówki mają brązową barwę a usta maluje ciemno czerwoną pomadką. Brwi dziewczyny są czarne. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania 'Cukiernictwo' Zdolności *'Lewitacja' - *'Telwkineza' - *'Hipnoza' - *'Wpływ' - Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Włosach spiętych w warkoczyki. Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka' - Mona. *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - *'Nie rusza się bez' - *'Najbardziej lubi' - *'...A najmniej' - *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - *'Ciekawostka' - Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Jej imię oznacza "jestem szczęściarzem" w j. Yoruba. *Means "walks like a wealthy person, walks with confidence" in Yoruba. *Urodziny obchodzi 7 listopada. Klasyczny potwór Demony - istoty występujące w wielu wierzeniach ludowych, mitologiach i religiach, które zajmują pozycję pośrednią między bogami a ludźmi, między sferą ziemsko-ludzką, materialną, a sferą boską, czysto duchową; istoty o cechach na wpół ludzkich, na wpół boskich; najczęściej są to nieprzyjazne człowiekowi duchy, związane pierwotnie z pojęciem nieczystości sakralnej. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|leftGhana (Republika Ghany, ang. Republic of Ghana) – państwo w zachodniej Afryce nad Oceanem Atlantyckim. Graniczy z Togo, Burkina Faso i Wybrzeżem Kości Słoniowej. Nazwa kraju w języku Asante oznacza „Król - Wojownik”. Pochodzi od przedkolonialnego, średniowiecznego Imperium Ghany, które rozciągało się na terenach dzisiejszego Mali i Mauretanii. Handel z Europejczykami został po raz pierwszy nawiązany w XV w., natomiast przedkolonialne królestwo Aszanti zachowało niepodległość do roku 1870, w którym to zostało skolonizowane przez Wielką Brytanię. Niepodległość odzyskała w roku 1957. Obecnie członek Unii Afrykańskiej i ECOWAS. Galeria Monifa ID.jpg Monifa szkic twarzy.jpg Monifa skullette.jpg W różnych seriach Monifa SCOF.jpg Monifa FDOS.jpg Monifa AC.jpg Monifa strój balowy.jpg Meta timeline *'1.11.18' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. *'2.11.18' - Rochi zastrzega sobie Monifa Afolayan. Tekst swojego autorstwa i grafikę związaną z postacią. 'Alesia' Alesia Bardsley - Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'??' - Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka/ksywki' - *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - *'Nie rusza się bez' - *'Najbardziej lubi' - *'...A najmniej' - *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - *'Ciekawostka' - Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *From the name a village near Manchester, from the Old English given name BEORNRÆD and leah "woodland, clearing". *Jej ulubiony kwiat to Passiflora a owoc - Marakuja. Klasyczny potwór 250px|left Syrena – w mitologii greckiej to niebezpieczne i przebiegłe stworzenia femme fatale wyobrażane jako półkobieta-półptak. Później, podobnie jak w mitologii rzymskiej, nimfa morska wyobrażana jako ryba z głową kobiety lub pod postacią półkobiety-półryby. Syreny zamieszkiwały małe wyspy na Morzu Śródziemnym (w pobliżu jońskiego miasta Fokaja), skąd wabiły urzekającym śpiewem żeglarzy i zabijały ich. Wedle Pauzaniasza straciły swe pióra w konkursie śpiewaczym z muzami, który przegrały. Muzy zaś uczyniły sobie z nich korony. Apollodorus podaje, iż były dziećmi Syreny, córki Melpomeny i boga rzeki Achelousa. Nosić miały imiona Pisinoe, Agalope i Thelxiepia. Pierwsza z nich grała na lirze druga śpiewała, trzecia zaś przygrywała na flecie. thumb|left|290px Kotołak - fikcyjny gatunek. Wiele osób mylnie uważa, że stworzony jest na wzór wilkołaka. Tak naprawdę to sama nazwa człowieka-wilka została zapożyczona. Jedną z wcześniejszych form potwora była egipska bogini Bastet. Kotołak to także człowiek, który może przemienić się w ogromnego kota. Wtedy staje się niebezpieczną bestią,lecz nie poluje na ludzi, tylko na drobniejsze zwierzęta. Groźny staje się, gdy ktoś go zaatakuje. Istnieje także jego drugie wyobrażenie, jako hybrydę człowieka i tygrysa. Owłosionego, z długim ogonem i ostrymi pazurami, charakteryzującego się zwinnością zwierzęcia oraz umysłem człowieka. Ten motyw był często wykorzystywany w komiksach, np. Catwoman, Tigra lub Cheetah, a nawet Catman.Kotołaki nie są aż tak popularne jak wilkołaki. Jednakże powstał o nich film, mianowicie Ludzie-koty (ang. Cat People). Opowiada historie młodej kobiety, która wierzy, że należy do rasy ludzi, mogących się zmieniać w koty. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|leftMalibu – miasto w Kalifornii w USA na wybrzeżu Pacyfiku, w aglomeracji Los Angeles i hrabstwie Los Angeles. Słynie z modnych plaż i jest miejscem zamieszkania wielu gwiazd branży rozrywkowej. Według danych amerykańskiego Biura Spisów Ludności (U.S. Census Bureau), miasto zajmuje powierzchnię 51,35 km², z czego 51,27 km² stanowią lądy, a 0.09 km² (0,22%) stanowią wody. Galeria Alesia skullette.jpg Alesia ID.jpg Alesia szkic twarzy.jpg Meta timeline *'2.11.18' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. *'3.11.18' - Rochi zastrzega sobie Alesia Bardsley. Tekst swojego autorstwa i grafikę związaną z postacią. 'Eglantine' Eglantine Willows - duch kogoś z wieku XIX/XX, często mówi rymowanki dla dzieci (nursery rhymes), melancholijna, bardzo mocno potrafi się zakochać w kimś innym, lekko obsesyjnie nawet, uwielbia jesień, thanksgiving, patrzy na historie Ameryki trochę faworyzującym okiem. Nie uczy się w liceum, ma z 28 ludzkich lat. - Od Liścia. Jest daleką krewną Blair od strony biologicznego ojca. Nieoganięta z nowoczesnością - obce są jej portale społecznociowe, pojęcie mody i media, technologia zaawansowana. Nie pracuje, nie uczy się. Mieszka w pięknej wiktoriańskiej rezydencji wraz z dzianymi krewnymi. Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' Blair, Archibald. 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania 'Wiersze' Zdolności *'Transfiguracja' - Eglantine może wpływać nieco na swój wygląd. Zmienić kolor tęczówek, włosów czy nawet wizualnie dodać lub odjąć aobie kilka lat. *'Telekineza' - Eglantine potrafi przenosić rzeczy materialne siłą woli. *'Lewitacja' - Kobieta może lewitować, tak najczęściej się przemieszcza. *'Nieśmiertelność' - Eglantine nimoże zostać pozbawiona życia ponownie. *'Niematerialność' - Z racji tego że kobieta nie ma materialnego ciała, może przenikać przez ściany i przedmioty. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Niezwykle często recytuje "Nursery Rhymes" *Kapeluszu wiązanym pod szyją. *Nosi przestarzałe koszule i długie do ziemii spódnice. *Mówi z akcentem. *Jej policzki pokrywa delikatny rumieniec. Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka' - Egla, Tina. *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - *'Nie rusza się bez' - *'Najbardziej lubi' - Robótki ręczne, wiersze, jesień i towarzystwo bliskich osób. *'...A najmniej' - *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - *'Ciekawostka' - Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Została zaadoptowana od Liścia. *Postać jest nieco inspirowana Miss Langtree z "Over the garden wall". *Kolor tęczówek (naturalnie zielono-brązowy) najczęściej zmienia na lazurowy. *From the English word for the flower also known as sweetbrier. It was first used as a given name (in the form Eglentyne) in Geoffrey Chaucer's 14th-century story 'The Prioress's Tale'. *Urodziny obchodzi 7 października. *Jej ulubione święto w roku to Święto Dziękczynienia a ulubioną porą roku jest jesień. *Po śmierci fizycznej ani razu nie odwiedziła zarówno swojego grobu jak i grobów bliskich. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|300pxDuch – w folklorze ludowym i według spirytystów ludzka istota, żyjąca po śmierci fizycznej ciała człowieka, bytująca w świecie pozamaterialnym. Zgodnie z doktryną spirytyzmu duchy żyją w świecie niewidzialnym, znajdującym się poza czasoprzestrzenią świata materialnego; w innym wymiarze bytowania są wszędzie, przesyłają komunikaty za pośrednictwem mediów lub bezpośrednio. Według tej koncepcji duch i dusza są synonimami. Duchy mają się manifestować przez osobę żyjącą (medium), zmieniając jej wygląd (transfiguracja) i wagę dzięki mieszaniu fluidów, lub przemawiając i wykonując inne czynności za pośrednictwem medium. Ponadto mają się komunikować w sposób widzialny poprzez dźwięki, dotyk, hałas, zapach, poruszanie przedmiotów, pismo, rysunek, muzykę itp. Miejsce pochodzenia Galeria Eglantine portret szkic.jpg Eglantine skullette.jpg Eglantine ID.jpg Eglantine Thanksgiving Day 2018.jpg|Thanksgiving day 2018 Meta timeline 3.11.18 - Rochi adoptuje pomysł od Liścia. Nadaje jej imię Eglantine Willows i zastrzega sobie grafikę związaną z postacią i tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Kagami' Kagami - Nastoletnia córka Faunów pochodząca z Japonii. Ma greckie korzenie, lecz jej dziadkowie dawno temu przeprowadzili się do kraju kwitnącej wiśnii. Uczęszczała do szkoły dla japońskich potworów Yokai, lecz nie czuła się tam dobrze. Głównie dlatego że była jej wypominana rasa. CDN Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'??' - Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka/ksywki' - *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - *'Nie rusza się bez' - *'Najbardziej lubi' - *'...A najmniej' - *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - *'Ciekawostka' - Wystąpienia *Brak. Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki *Jej imię jest japońskim słowem oznaczającym min. Lustro. Klasyczny potwór Faun - staroitalski bóg płodności, bóg lasów górskich, opiekun pasterzy, darzący płodnością ich stada, nauczyciel uprawy roli. Często występujący w otoczeniu innych bóstw leśnych, utożsamiany z greckim Panem. Początkowo nie charakteryzował się żadnymi specjalnymi cechami, pod wpływami greckimi przyjął cechy Pana - kozie różki i kopytka. Faun występuje w różnych bajkach i baśniach (Opowieści z Narnii, Labirynt fauna). Wśród najbardziej znanych dzieł związanych z faunem jest poemat Stéphane’a Mallarmégo Popołudnie fauna (fr. L'après-midi d'un faune) (1876) oraz kompozycja Claude'a Debussy'ego Preludium do „Popołudnia fauna” (fr. Prélude à l'après-midi d'un faune) (1894). Miejsce pochodzenia Japonia - Galeria Kagami.jpg|Kagami faun Kagami Skullette.jpg Kagami ID.jpg Meta timeline *'??' - 'Nyambura' Nyambura - Córka "Rain Bird" pochodząca z USA (znajdę jakiś stan spokojnie a jak nie to z Brazylii). Dobrze zbudowana i wysoka, o urodzie typowej dla rdzennych amerykanów. We włosach ma łapacz snów. Interesuje się wyrabianiem z gliny. From Kikuyu mbura meaning "rain". This is the name of one of the nine daughters of Mumbi in the Kikuyu origin legend. Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'??' - Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka/ksywki' - *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - *'Nie rusza się bez' - *'Najbardziej lubi' - *'...A najmniej' - *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - *'Ciekawostka' - Wystąpienia *Brak. Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki Biografia skrócona Klasyczny potwór The Rain Bird - in Native American legend was a bird who brought rain. A Rain Bird design is used in some Native American pottery. The name was appropriated by the Rain Bird Corporation to name their irrigation sprinkler. The Rain Bird was known by coastal Native Americans as the bringer of life. The reason behind it was that Rain (The bringer of life) brought life to the coastal Natives by watering their plants and hence, giving food & water to the animals they hunted. Miejsce pochodzenia Galeria Nyambura skullette.jpg Nyambura ID.jpg Nyambura szkic twarzy.jpg Meta timeline *'??' - 'Thaola' Thaola Zafrina - Jakaś pastelowo-różowo-fioletowo-brokatowa elfka z uszami szpiczastymi (innymi niż u Niemke) i w ślicznej fantasy stylizacji ze śliczną ozdobą na czoło. Ogólnie w mojej głowie śliczna i ociekająca brokatem. Interesuje się literaturą, nie lubi brudzić rączek pracą. Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'??' - Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka/ksywki' - *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - *'Nie rusza się bez' - *'Najbardziej lubi' - *'...A najmniej' - *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - *'Ciekawostka' - Wystąpienia *Brak. Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki Biografia skrócona Klasyczny potwór Elf – stworzenie rodem z mitologii germańskiej, wykorzystywane w licznych książkach, filmach i grach w konwencji fantasy. Z początku elfy były pomniejszymi bożkami natury i płodności, później były przedstawiane jako chochliki lub duszki leśne bądź wodne. W folklorze przedstawiane są jako małe, wyglądające młodzieńczo ludziki wielkiej piękności, żyjące w lasach, źródłach, studniach, a nawet pod ziemią. Wierzono, że są długowieczne, jeśli nie nieśmiertelne i posiadają różnorakie magiczne moce. Miejsce pochodzenia Galeria Thaola projekt.jpg Thaola skullette.jpg Thaola ID.jpg Meta timeline *'??' - Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija